


never enough

by icecreamhour



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Park Jinyoung (GOT7), First Time, M/M, Premature Ejaculation, Top Kim Yugyeom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamhour/pseuds/icecreamhour
Summary: it's yugyeom's first time. jinyoung guides him through it.
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 10
Kudos: 157





	never enough

“Hyung,” Yugyeom whines. He’s hard, and already leaking precome onto Jinyoung’s stomach. Jinyoung has his hand wrapped around the base of Yugyeom’s cock, carefully trying to guide him. 

“It’s okay,” Jinyoung coos. “You’re doing so good.” 

“Hyung,” Yugyeom whines again. “I don’t want to hurt you. What if it’s too big?” 

“You’re perfect,” Jinyoung tells him. Yugyeom looks a little less nervous after that, and trails his hands down Jinyoung’s body. He stops right at Jinyoung’s entrance, with his fingers just at the base of the plug Jinyoung was wearing. 

“Jinyoung,” Yugyeom whispers, and lazily begins to pull out the plug. It’s too slow for Jinyoung’s liking, but Jinyoung will coach him through it. “You look so pretty.” 

Yugyeom finally slips the plug out, and Jinyoung just watches fondly as Yugyeom tears open a condom packet, fumbling and trying to get it on too fast. 

“You’re so cute,” Jinyoung says, and takes the condom packet out of Yugyeom’s hands. It’s Yugyeom’s first time, and Jinyoung is clean, so he ends up tossing it to the side of the bed. 

“You don’t want me to use one?” Yugyeom asks. 

“No,” Jinyoung shakes his head. “Wanna feel you.” 

Yugyeom bucks into his hand, and Jinyoung grabs the bottle of lube next to him. Jinyoung opens the bottle, squeezing a small amount of lube onto his hands. Yugyeom’s still so nervous, so eager, and tries so hard not to buck his hips into Jinyoung’s hand again. 

“Should I—” Yugyeom asks, and traces his fingers against Jinyoung’s entrance again. “Use my fingers?” 

“I’m ready,” Jinyoung whines. He’s been stretched out and ready for him all day, and Jinyoung just guides the tip of Yugyeom’s cock to line up with his entrance. 

Yugyeom slowly pushes himself inside, and Jinyoung can’t help but moan. It’s better than the plug, better than his own fingers stretching himself out thinking about this moment. He wraps his legs around Yugyeom, trying to pull him in even closer. 

“Move,” Jinyoung demands. 

Yugyeom slowly rocks his hips forward, letting out a breathy moan. His cheeks are flushed, and his hair is starting to stick to his forehead. 

“Yugyeom,” Jinyoung moans. “Faster.” 

“You—” Yugyeom stutters. “You feel so good, Hyung.” 

Jinyoung shifts, trying to move his hips to meet Yugyeom’s thrusts. He’s still so gentle, and so slow, and Jinyoung just wants more. 

“You want to make Hyung feel good, right?” Jinyoung hums. 

“Yes,” Yugyeom pants. “So much.” 

“Fuck me already,” Jinyoung whines out. 

It’s only then, when Yugyeom finally listens. He snaps his hips forward, fucking into Jinyoung at a harder pace. Yugyeom finally gets the angle right, and Jinyoung is pulling him even closer, trying to get as much of Yugyeom as he can. It’s the sound of their skin slapping together that Jinyoung was waiting for, and Yugyeom fucking into him so hard that he has to brace his hands on the headboard above him. 

“Gyeom,” Jinyoung moans. 

“H-Hyung,” Yugyeom stammers. Jinyoung can feel his hips stutter, and Yugyeom slows down, biting onto his own lip before collapsing on top of Jinyoung. 

“Did you just..?” Jinyoung trails off. He shifts his hips, and he can start to feel Yugyeom’s cock soften up inside him. 

“I’m sorry,” Yugyeom whines. “I’ll just—” Yugyeom moves, and Jinyoung can start to feel him pull out. Jinyoung just pulls him back closer, trying to hold Yugyeom in his place. 

“Don’t pull out yet,” Jinyoung says, gripping onto Yugyeom’s hips. “I like it.” 

“How does it feel?” Yugyeom asks, breathing against his neck. 

“Full,” Jinyoung groans. 

He shifts, and Jinyoung grinds his hips down experimentally. Jinyoung can feel Yugyeom’s hips twitch, pushing back deeper inside him. Yugyeom hovers above him again, and wraps his hand around the base of Jinyoung’s cock, slowly moving his hand up the length of it. Jinyoung already feels so sensitive, and it doesn’t take much before he’s coming all over Yugyeom’s hand and both of their stomachs. 

“How long,” Jinyoung breathes. “How long until you can get it back up again?” 

“Not long,” Yugyeom answers, and kisses the side of Jinyoung’s neck. Yugyeom’s hips shift again, and Jinyoung can already feel him starting to get hard again. “Wanna make you feel good.” 

“You do,” Jinyoung says, reaching up to brush his fingers against Yugyeom’s cheek. “But next time,” Jinyoung adds, “You don’t have to be so gentle.” 


End file.
